These eyes of mine
by the pain kane
Summary: The story of the courier how must again fight the legion, after pushing the NCR and legion out of the mojave the last time.will he rise too or will he fall to the new evil of the mojave. read the story of survival and the friends that ban together too save what they hold most...
1. Chapter 1

By the pain kane

THESE EYES OF MINE

I don't have anything to do with fallout I just made this story

A/N Hey this is the pain kane here and im writing a story called THESE EYES OF MINE. And I will be taking OCS for my story about two or three possible more. This is my first story and I hope yall go easy on me and you like it!

As the man got the package he opened it unknowing of its contents. But was shocked to find a piece of metal with a U indented in it he knew what it was. And he knew it was a message for a trusted friend the courier who presided within the divide. He thought to himself for a moment "the legion can't come back it's only been a year of their defeat at hoover dam something must had happen for them to rise again". The couriers mined then went to the thought of death and doom they carried on their back. With that he also found a note with it which readied "come to the mouth of the divide the bull raises again".

After reading the message he left from his small house in goodsprings to find a lone courier and the divide to greet him.

HOPE EVERONE LIKES THE STORY SO FAR REVIEW LIKE YOU NOW AND ALSO HOPE TO GET YOUR OCS AS WELL!THE PAIN KANE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is chapter 2 I hope you all like it =p.

He soon approached the town of primm with a mined of worry until he found something freighting happening. The town was set ablaze! He ran with a .45 in hand towards the burning town. He quickly killed two legion solders at the abandoned ncr camp and then took a right stepping on and over the bodies of the town people who failed to escape with their lives. He then shot two more legion soldiers with skilled head shots.

With that he quickly and quietly opened the door to the courier mail serve building. He heard someone going through some dressers and cold hear him talking to himself as well. "These are some easy f*ucking pickings" the male voice said to himself. The courier quietly grabbed a knife for the floor and then kicked the legion solider in the back of the head cause him to fall for crouched legs to his face. The courier grabbed him with a jerking movement for the floor to the same dresser he was going through.

The courier the said in a calm voice "you will pay for what you have done here". In that moment he stabbed the legion solider in the back of the neck. He slowly made his way to the exit but was stopped by hands wrapping around his neck. He turned around and was starting to get chocked by the same legion solider! The solider stared to warp his hands tighter and tighter the courier now started to pass out.

But he then noticed the knife in the back of his neck still, so with a strong kick the courier sent the legion flying to the wall. The legion solider then just griped his neck with shacking hands. The courier noticed this and seen the knife that was now through his neck. He watched as he died in the pool of blood. The courier then left the now burning building but noticed a women how was getting beaten to his right.

The courier slowly pulled out his anit maternal rifle and aimed it at the legions head. But was stopped by the sound of a gunshot. The legion solider lost his hand he was beating the women with. With this he slowly walked over and shot the legion solider in the head. That's when he met his friend Ulysses and the young women.

"What's happened were" the courier asked in confusion. "No time to talk we run" said Ulysses. With that the three ran to the gate of the divide. "The bull came and destroyed the city to show power for a new army that comes for the bull" said Ulysses said. "But I stop them a year ago how can they come back for that battle" asked the courier in shock. "Don't know why but what do we do with her" said Ulysses

The lady look shocked when they looked at her but she said shyly "I need to get to the Mojave out post if you don't mind could you help me get there" she asked the courier. "I will need to know what's your name miss" the courier asked. Its. Its flutters she said shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N HEY IT'S THE PAIN KANE AND THIS IS CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! AND I JUST GOT AN OC FOR KAIDEN MASON THANKS! NOW TO THE STORY!

With that the courier and flutters slowly made their way for the mouth of the divide to the Mojave outpost. While walking he took notice to flutters how wore a traders outfit and a bandana. She looked to be in her 20s or so and had brown hair with orange spicks at the end of them. The Mojave outpost was now known for the traders that ran the place ever since the ncr were kick out of the Mojave. It was at the hoover dam were the courier made his stand against the ncr and legion and word seemed to spread far of his actions there.

It seemed that flutters took notice to this as he look over every once in a while. "Problem" said the courier looking over at her. "Um no it's just that you're the person ho-" but she was interrupted by the courier "the man how failed to keep the legion down" he said. "I didn't mean it like that" said flutters looking down. "Don't worry about it and look there's the outpost over there said the courier with a cheerful voice try to get flutters to cheer up.

The first thing he saw was the statue of the ncr solider and desert ranger. The ncr statue was covered in graffiti and the desert ranger which was spotless for t it was the couriers request out of respect for his brothers in arms. For many years he was a desert, they were honorable men who took up the art of snipering. But when captain took place of the president things went bad. But with that he noticed that flutters was far ahead of him and was talking to someone as well!

This surprised the courier since she seemed very shy. "And this is my friend" said flutter happily. Flutters friend then said "hello my name bedhead" pointing at his messed up hair. "Names saidrick" the courier said shacking bedheads hand. "I'm glad that you helped my friend here but if you're tired of her I can take it for here" said bedhead.

"I'll leave that for her to decide" the courier said. Flutters then looked surprised for a second but then looked down "umm ill stay with saidrick" she said looking up at him. "Well can yall at least stay for the night since its getting dark out and suppers all most ready" bedhead asked us. "Sure thing" said flutters before the courier could open his mouth, she then ran inside happily. Hey bedhead why is flutters so shy anyway asked the courier.

Bedhead then looked at the courier with sadness in his face but said "when I was traveling I found her in front of a slaver camp left for dead". "I put for c4 at the door and then got flutters out of there but one of the slavers spotted me"." About five of them came out the front door of the camp and I blew them to h*ll and escaped". "Well after that I found a doctor and he help but she was in a coma. After three days she woke up and the rest is history". "I see" said the courier "let's get something to eat" said bedhead trying to cheer me up.

The courier looked up at the stars felling something he never felt before regret or perhaps sadness for flutters. But after that thought of war and the sins he committed but war… war never changes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N THIS IS THE FORTH CHAPTER AND THIS IS WERE DUENS PERSONS COMES IN! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO FAR :D

With a nights rest and a new friend the courier meet (in a poker game that night) the three set off to novac as there next stop. "So kaiden if you're going to come with us what you are good at" asked the courier. "Well I'm a good shot first off, I can fix about anything you got and love to blow stuff up" kadien said with confidents. The courier look at flutters, she shook her head yes "well let's get out of here then" said the courier. After a while of walking and being half way there the courier looked over at kaiden his and flutters new campaign.

He was 21, 5, 9 (don't know why he measured himself), and kind of a tane going on. He also had short black hair and green eyes. The weapons he had looked deadly one being a brush gun, some grenades and duel 9mm pistols. He also wore an armored vault 16 jumpsuit. This got the couriers interest seeing that there was no vault 16 around here.

"So where do you come for" asked the courier, "well I was born in vault 16 on the border of the Mojave outpost, my dad was a technician specialist and I was probable the misfit out of all of them. "What makes you say that" asked flutters, "I always thought warfare was interesting and others thought I was crazy for it anyways after about a year ago a gun had gone missing for the security station and someone put it under my bed". "I swore that I didn't know where it came for but they all thought I did even mom and dad so instead of putting me in jail they exceled me for the vault to wonder the waste" he finished. "D*mn even your parents didn't believe you" said the courier. "Well me and saidrick are very sorry" said flutters in a caring voice.

"Thanks but don't worry about me" he said happily. After a while the three soon found novac but to find it was in deep trouble. "Flutter get behind that rock me and kadien will check the place out" said the courier following kadien closely. They both walked slowly in the middle of town not to see a single person in sight. "I will check out the hotel over there" said kadien, "ok" said the courier with his katana in hand.

The courier looked at the novac road thinking were was everyone is but was interrupted by a male voice "they were taken by the legion and made to slaves". The courier then side slashed the voice only to find his attack blocked by a strange figure with a pure red sword, the figure wore a trader's outfit but had a legion recruit mask on. "and why didn't you help them" asked the courier in anger, the strange person then kick him to the ground with a thud but he then quickly looked up to see the strange man holding his sword "looks like you have one of the legendary blades of war what a surprise. The strange man then continued "they are closer then they appear master of the rising dawn" after that the strange man disappeared. The courier found his sword straight in the ground in fort of him.

The courier slowly got up and pulled his black blade out of the ground look at it strangely "rising dawn" he said to himself in question." Is everything ok yelled flutters" walking up the road the courier then replied "om yes" his thoughts scattered by what just happed. "There's no one in the hotel" said kaiden. "Well we better get out of here" said the courier," but why" asked flutters," I don't see why not" said kaiden."Look we are not the only people who are going to notice and we don't need raiders trying to kill us in are sleep" said the courier "I say we go to the gas station near here" he finished.

"Where ever is safest" said flutters. "Let's move" said the courier ready to get out of the place. They soon found the gas station as it turned night and they were all tired and ready for bed. The courier sat against the wall thinking about earlier while kaiden was already asleep in front of the fire and flutters was sitting next to the courier. "How old are you" asked flutters nerves, "well I'm 31 you" he asked she replied with "25".

"What's with your clothes she asked in a tired voice" I was once in the desert rangers a group of sniper how joined the ncr. He looked to his left to find she was sleep so he put her on the cardboard mat next to the fire. He took off his ranger desert coat and put it on flutters he then sat back on the wall saying to himself "don't get ached" he then reminder his desert ranger and his caption saying "don't get actuated to your fellow solider they will can died if you do". With the courier left to his thoughts little did he know there was something more going on than just a war.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N THIS IS CHAPTER 5 OF THESE EYES OF MINE I HOPE YOU ALL INJOY THE STORY! I WILL ALSO BE USING VOICEOFTHEVOICELESS OC AS WELL! I HAVE ONE MORE SPOT FOR AN OC IN MY STORY SO BETTER ACT FAST! AND TO CHAPTER 5 =P!

Bullets flying over his head "get down" yelled captain. and two others desert rangers jumped into a rocky path, " get those men out of here". looked back before leavening threw the rocky path. He watched as his captain was shot in the chest by sniper and assault rifle fire. The captain seemed to fall in slow motion looking in the eyes of Sgt. Saidrick before falling in his how blood.

The courier felt a sting in his side as he slowly opened his eyes, to find a young Caucasian woman in her 20s looking over him. "The f*ck happened" asked the courier feeling sick to his stomach. "You and your friends here were stung be rad scorpions when you all fall asleep by the fire" she said. She slowly helped the courier up to his feet, then the courier looked over to his friends how seemed to be asleep but shacking in cold sweats. The courier looked at the women who helped him and his friends and said "we could use a person of your skill".

The women looked at the courier thinking for a second but then answered " names Marshall Damien and is looks like your friends are starting awake up" she said looking back at the others. "Thanks I can walk now" the courier said walking over to flutters to get his jacket and then helped her up. "You ok" the courier asked flutters while marshall helped kaiden how said "did I get lucky last night" which marshell dropped him back on the ground. "Done" marshell said looking at kaiden unamused, "Om sure" kaiden said felling sick. "Ok you guys let's stay for about 10 minutes and get to Vegas the courier said finding marshell and kaiden pretty funny.

They soon left the gas station and almost to Vegas when kaiden asked marshell "where did you get that sweet sniper rifle" she looked at him and they said "I hope that's all you looking at" which made kaiden smile a bit. "Don't worry about it" marshell said. Unknowing to her the courier looked over at her long dirty blonde hair that went to her waist and the weathered riot gear she wore; somehow she looked like a per-war model. The courier looked at the weapons she owned a combat knife, ballistic fist and that sniper rifle as well. They soon made it to gun runners as it neared night which the courier had plans.

"I got you guys something" said the courier hold things for gun runners he threw kaiden a rocket launcher, marshell got a dress that looked very fancy, "oh s*it Im going to kick some a*s with this" kaiden said exceeded. And marshell thanked him trying to hide her happiness for him. "Know lets hit the strip" kaiden said ready to show off. After this kaiden went to show off his rocket launcher while the over three went to dance in the ultra luxe showing off to countless other. They soon found themselves in front of the lucky 38 when the courier said "before we all meet Mr. House let's eat" the courier was about to walk in but was stopped by flutters while marshell and kadien walked inside.

Flutters planted a kiss on the courier which he then said "what as that for" feeling his face turn red. "Because since I first saw you I kind of like you" she said looking down shyly. "Me too" the courier said as he lead her inside, he was hoping that she would not get hurt for liking him. They joined marshell and kaiden how were already eating. After their meal the entered the elevator, the courier found that the securtions and victor were gone.

The courier stepped out first ready to take out anyone outside the elevator. The courier then said "everyone have your weapons out something has happened, the courier then walked to mister house only to find a familiar figure.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N HELLO AGAIN THIS IS THE PAIN KANE AND THIS IS CHAPTER 6 IN THESE EYES OF MINE! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER THIS TIME AND THE WRITING BETTER TOO (I SAID TRY)! I HOPE YOU ALL INJOY THIS CHAPTER.

"Well well if it isn't the courier and friends" said the same figure the courier meet in Novac. "Mister House is this a friend of yours" said the courier. Mister House then said in a serious voice "hardly but you must stop this man he is trying to disable all the securtions in new Vegas. "What are up too" said the courier looking back at his friends signaling them to stay put as he walked down the stairs. The courier saw kaiden looking at this strange man wondering who he was.

He then looked at marshell and flutters. The courier could tell that marshell didn't like this guy one bit. And flutter looked shyly at the too. The courier then pulled out his katana as the strange man turned to them and spoke "well ask Mister House we were just talking about you". "Mister House what is this guy talking about" asked the courier keeping his eyes on the strange man.

Mister House took a long sigh as he got ready to tell him of a long story. "It was years ago when I sent victor to goodsprings to scout the area but little did I know that there was more to there the place then I thought". "In a cave I found a fortune teller how told of a courier how would save a city of light and a chip that was the key too it all". "So when I made the connation that it was the chip I lost years ago I knew that the courier would deliver it to me…until of course benny came in the picture". "But after you saved new Vegas I knew that the rest of the fortune teller's words would be true" said Mister House in what seemed like a sad voice.

The courier looked at Mister House know unsettled and asked "what did the fortune teller say then". Mister House again took a long sigh and answered with "after the legion and ncr were defeated that a new evil would come for the clouds and kill all it came in Contac with". "But the courier and his followers would come to oppose them but if the courier failed in in battle or even if them the courier and his followers won the courier would die regardless of the outcome". All the room was quilt until Mister House broke the silence "I'm sorry my friend but I thought I was for the best that you didn't know about it" Mister House said as if he lost something dear. The friends of the courier looked at him as he was looking down at his feet all wondering of what he would do next.

The room stayed quilt until the silence was broken by a laughter coming in front of the courier which everyone looked to the source. The strange man was now a woman in a black general's outfit which caught everyone off guard. "That mother f*cker is really a b*tch said marshell and kaiden was standing there mouth almost agape. "You will die even if you do win the battle but too bad you die here" she said still a bit of laughter in her voice. Marshell and kaiden drew out there weapons at the comment but the courier just stood there quilt and angry.

All of a sudden the women throw a flash bang at marshell and kaiden leaving them blind and dazed a then struck downwards. The courier blocked the attack with his own blade and said "you will die here" which she then jumped back and pulled out a 10mm and shot many times in his direction only for the courier to run to the right followed close by the shots of the 10mm. she blocked his attacked with her blood red sword and then kicked him to the glass of the lucky 38 cracking it a little. She then threw him across the room ready to fire her 10mm in his direction until kaiden started shooting his duel pistols at her managing to hit her in the arm. The women then ran up the stairs ready to strike kaiden while he was loading until marshell blocked it with her combat knife.

But the women pushed both of them back and grabbed flutters which she then walked in front of the monitor and striated to talk "the enclave will return and make new Vegas its home and anyone who dines to compile will be KILLED" she finished. The courier knew what she was talking about and walked to the same place in front of her then said "you mean the remnants of the enclave the old ones that helped me at hoover dam"? "No don't you see they contacted use and it all leaded here" she said in her false male voice. The courier then found out why this voice sounded so familiar before it was the person who betrayed the desert rangers! "You…you were the person who betrayed the desert rangers but why the courier asked "what does that have to do with the ncr".

The women merle laughed at the question but then answered "the ncr worked for us of course and you with your rangers where just in the way of the enclave where do you think the ncr got the ideas of true freedom for" the women said smiling. The courier was known gridding his teeth in anger he then said "it's your fault there died". The women's smile grew and then said "I'll make you a deal then if I let her go me and you will battle with you friends as the on lookers". The courier looked back and asked "what do you guys thick"? Kaiden looked at the courier and said "do what you have to" marshell looked him in the eyes and said "show this b*tch how's boss".

"Fine" said the courier marshell and kaiden lowered their weapons as she let flutters go. The women rushed forward and brought down her sword but something was wrong. The courier felt more power in her swing she then said "felt that didn't you I have been holding back" she then brought down a more powerful swing the courier Winsted at the pain for the strike. The women then grabbed his neck with unreal speed and the couriers eyes widened the women noticed this and whispered in his ear "your done for" she then threw him in to the same cracked glass. All of a sodden the glass broke and the women then walked slowly towards the courier as he got up painful got up.

The women stabbed the courier with a quick stab but the courier could feel pain all over his body as he just stood there. The women smiled and said any last words he then looked slowly at his friends "I'm sorry". That's when the women at the same time pulled her blade out of him and kicked him out the window! As the courier fail he heard flutters shot his name before gun shots rang out. He looked over his shoulder as the wind went across his back to see the ground near before he passed out he whispered "s*it".

A/N I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND I KNOW CLIFF HANGER EVERONE HATES THEM BUT ITS 12:36 SO I OFF TO BED THE PAIN KAIN OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N THIS IS THE PAIN KANE AND HERE IS CHAPTER 7 (SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP I WAS JUST WAITING FOR SOME MORE OCS TO COME IN ON THIS CHAPTER). I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE AS WELL. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER OC (THANK GOD) FOR YOUR VOICE IN THE DARKNESS NOW TO THE STORY!

"Sgt. Saidrick what do we do now" said private smith with a tone of complete hopelessness. Sgt. Saidrick then looked at him he had his desert ranger armor but more dusty for them running for their lives. Private Smith also lost his ranger helmet but his face was fine except for a scratch or two. He had a buzz cut and green eyes. Sgt. Saidrick then looked over at the other ranger how was resting on the rocky wall.

Sgt. Saidrick then walked over to the resting ranger and asked "what's your name solider" the solider then looked up tiredly and said "names troublesome sir". Sgt. Saidrick then looked at him with more focus and saw his helmet which had a white skull painted on the front of it. "Well troublesome, smith we need to get out of the area before were killed" said Sgt. Saidrick with an uneasy voice. "And how are we going to get out of here when there are ncr and our own men hunting use down" said troublesome still a bit tried. Sgt. Saidrick then looked to the setting sun and said "we do what we were trained to do" he then looked back at the two and added "KILL THEM ALL".

With that everything went white and he was now in a large cave looking over smith and troublesome how were setting up c4 in the same cave. "now all we do is kill as many as possible and when they reach us at this point we blow up the c4 and we leave throw the hidden exit on the boat threw there" said sgt. saidrick pointing to a door way. "You got that back up charge ready" said troublesome to smith how replied "it's right here" which he then put in in the middle of the floor. How much ammo do we have asked with eagerness in his voice "100 rounds" troublesome said. "Ok take your sniper nests everyone" said Sgt. Saidrick.

Smith and troublesome now were wait for their leader to give the word and sgt. Saidrick then looked threw his scope but after 10 minutes of searching he could not find the leader how betrayed them. Having being over the place where this all stared stared to get angry as he saw the thousands of ncr and their own men looking for them. "FIRE" shouted Sgt. Saidrick to his men how were eager to fire. With that they stared to shot killing four men before they could react to the shots killing them in an instant. Smith then killed three more as troublesome shot five but then he saw that the men found were there location.

"80 rounds left and they found our nest" said troublesome. Well give them h*ll said Sgt. Saidrick killing four of them. The enemy was now heading up the rock path to there location and firing at the same time. "Smith take care of them while me and troublesome get the one on the ground" said saidrick killing five more. "60 rounds left" said troublesome killing a few more but was shot in arm which he then shouted "d*me it".

"Smith help troublesome get inside and help him with his wound I got the entrance" said Sgt. Saidrick now aiming at the rocky path leading to their location. "Sure thing" said smith helping troublesome into the cave. Sgt saidrick then shot a full clip at the never end flood of men coming for the path way he then reloaded saying to himself "I will kill every last one of them" as he then saw that it was now dark out. He again loads a full clip in to the group but after reloading a fourth time the ammo fail 100 feet to the ground. Sgt. Saidrick saw this and ran inside to his men saying to himself "f*ck".

"Guys were out of ammo" said feeling like a real douch bag. Both smith and troublesome looked at him shocked then troublesome said "you can't have used it all that quick" now nerves. "It fail off the nest" said Sgt. Saidrick then after that he looked over to smith how was now shocked more and ask "what's wrong smith" in a worry. Smith looked at them and said "the remote for the c4 was in there" know everyone was worried but Sgt. Saidrick said to them "come on were leaving pull the large cloths for the hidden cave. With that troublesome and ran to the exit but Sgt. Saidrick then stopped to see smith and five ncr men around him.

"Smith what are you doing" said Sgt. Saidrick get an idea of what he was about to do. "freeze" said a ncr solider but smith then spoke looking at saidrick "sorry I could not join you" which smith then lifted his right leg a stooped the fuse. BOOOOM in seconds then room filled with rocks as Sgt. Saidrick flew into the small cave but he quick ran back to the now rocky wall blocking his path. He hit the wall but slowly lost hope for smith he then whispered "smith d*me you". But after that he could hear digging coming for the other side of the wall.

Troublesome then grabbed sgt. Saidrick and yelled "they're coming we need to get out of here" sgt. Saidrick and troublesome then made their way to the boat saidrick was the first to get in. "the current showed do all the work" said sgt. Saidrick but felt as if the boat was already on it way. He looked back to find that troublesome already cut the rope then troublesome spoke "I sorry sir but im dyeing in my homeland. But before he could continue guns fired shots off at him he then weakly fired back fire with his one good arm but was brought down after firing three shots. Sgt. Saidrick saw as the new leader of the desert rangers walk up to him and point a pistol in front of his helmet. Troublesome then spoke weakly "you all pay for what you done" then the leader shot a single round in to his head.

Sgt. Saidrick the yelled "NOOO" as the current swiped him away. But with that the courier woke up feeling pain all over his body. He then saw a bandaged figure and said "Joshua is that you". He then replied "bingo".

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND REVIEW FAV OR WHATEVER! AND YOUR VOICE IN THE DARK I WILL USE YOUR OC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO GOODBYE MY FRIENDS (TAKES OFF ON A HOURES AND SAY "CORN SAPS AWAY)!


End file.
